The Voice From Above
by quinnspirit
Summary: April Challenge '09!


**The Voice From Above**

Their mountain was suppose to be a place of happiness and loving memories where Sully and Michaela would come to enjoy the time together. He wished, he could show her the place and finally telling her what she meant for him. Yet, his heart was heavy from their last fight as Sully looked at the beautiful sun settling over the wide valley beneath him. Sometimes, Michaela can be so stubborn with no end. She could take him to a stage of endless frustration with no power of standing his ground. Thus as always, he ran away to think. His only companion was Wolf again, who laid down beside him, frustrated as well of having being dragged out here, leaving the comfort of the furs in front of the fire in the small home. Growling, he knew it would be a long, cold night without getting much loving attention from his master or Michaela.

Only once a while, Wolf moved his eyes to look over at his big friend to see if he would find any indication that they would be leaving soon, but there was nothing. Just nothing.

Sully sighed and closed his eyes. "Why am I always runnin' away?" he spoke in a low, sad voice.

"_My thought exactly, handsome."_

Sully jumped from the log he was sitting on and looked around.

Nothing.

Wolf followed him and raised his nose in the air. He couldn't smell anything.

"_Hello Mr. Sully. Sorry, I always wanted to say that…*giggle*…Don't worry, I could never hurt you. You are my mountain man."_

Panicking, Sully turned again and again but wouldn't find anything. Wolf fletched his teeth and growled. Drawing his tomahawk, Sully yelled, "who are ya?"

"_Whoa Sully… this time you don't need that. Put your nice little toy away and Wolf be nice. You are such a cutie."_

Wolf immediately calmed and laid back on the ground.

"_Good boy."_

Yet, Sully didn't know what was happening. His breathing doubled up at speed, his eyes searching the area. "What do ya want from me?"

"_Oh, if I would tell you what I want and what so many other women want, Michaela would kill us. But we are not here to talk about me. Now, sit down. We need to discuss your behavior!"_

But Sully didn't care. He was still standing with his tomahawk in the hand, skeptical of even considering to listen to the voice . Only Wolf felt to obey and relaxed completely, trusting that there was no danger at all.

"_See, Wolf trusts me. Now, sit down or I will make you."_

His eyes squeezed tight. "No I ain't!"

"_Now, who's being stubborn? You just left Michaela 'cause of her stubbornness and now you are the same…Men…*rolling the eyes*… Okay, let me help you a bit……."_

Lowering his tomahawk, Sully breathed in deeply and reluctantly sat down again.

"_See, wasn't that difficult, was it?"_

Sully had no idea how it happened but he was sitting now at the same spot as before. He hadn't indented to follow orders but some force told him to do so. "What did ya do?" Sully hissed, "I didn't wanna sit down!"

"…_*giggle*…Told you I can make you. But anyway. Michaela is on her way. You better apologize once she is here. It was very hard to convince her to come to you."_

"How'd ya know?" Sully asked, his eyes widened with each second. He knew from his friend Cloud Dancing that there were often situations the Cheyenne couldn't explain, only that the great spirit would always be there to protect them. But this, this was nothing he ever had heard of. Never had they mentioned talking to only a voice.

Sully raised his head and stared up at the sky, waiting for an answer, "no ya can't even answer that simple question?"

"_Sorry, Mr. Handsome! I just needed to tell my readers what's going on….and….don't ask. That's a long story. I know everything about you 'cause I am the one writing the story right now."_

Before the voice could continue, Sully interrupted, "right, I know. Ya're writing fan fictions." As soon as Sully had said the words, he was dumbfounded. "What did I just say?"

"…_*Chuckling*…. What I told you to say so we can move on here. Michaela will be here any second now. Remember what I told you, otherwise you have to answer to me!"_

Yet, before Sully could speak another word, he heard footsteps. Turning around, he stared right into the mismatched eyes he loved so much. Only this time, he saw sadness in them. It almost ripped his heart into pieces knowing he was the one causing her pain. Staying still, Sully waited until Michaela was only inches away from him.

"How'd ya know where to find me?" Sully asked, his voice nothing more then a whisper, still feeling guilty of having left her in the middle of their argument.

Michaela didn't know how to explain what had happened earlier. Sully would never believe her what she had experienced shortly after he had closed the door behind him. In fact, she still didn't believe it herself. Thus she simply answered, "let's just say, my inner voice told me where I needed to look for you." Michaela saw his eyes widened and for a split second, she hoped Sully had experienced something similar.

"Ya said a voice told ya to come here?" Forgetting their fight, Sully was only concerned about her now. "Tell me!"

Yet, before Michaela could answer, both heard the same voice again.

"_Okay you guys, yes I am here and talking to you. Never thought it myself that I actually ever would do that but I am here cause there is a challenge going on and I need to make sure you are making up again. Why don't you both sit down?"_

This time, Sully was clever enough to listen and took Michaela by the hand and led her to the log. Sitting now next to each other, neither said a word, still not knowing what was happening.

Trying to let them sort things out on their own, the voice kept quiet. Yet, there was no way Michaela and Sully would ever settle things on their own.

"…_*Sighing*…you two are the most… stubborn individuals I have ever met!…But nonetheless, I can't live without you…as everyone else. Would you please talk and make up? You love each other. Why don't you just finally accept that you can't live without your other half? Everyone knows it and gets frustrated 'cause you always go in circles and never let your hearts truly speak."_

Especially Michaela wished, she could sink deep into the ground and cover up her face for embarrassment was written all over her cheeks. Sully on the other hand was trying to hide the grin on his face. He had known it for quite some time now that they both had feelings for each other but, as the voice had pointed it out, they were to stubborn to say it out loud.

Still nothing happened.

"_You two are unbelievable. And Mr. Mountain Man, wipe that smirk off of your face if you don't intent to do anything."_

The voice now turned the attention to Wolf. "_Why don't you show them what they are suppose to do now, boy?"_

Wolf immediately jumped to his feet and climbed all over Sully to have better access and licked his face; showing his affection. Michaela couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of her and whished she would have the courage to finally do what she had secretly wished for for so long now.

Sully ruffled Wolf's fur a bit longer until the dog had enough and let go of Sully. Yet before he laid back down, he glanced a last time over to Michaela, pleading with his eyes to finally do something so he could go back home. Seeing no movement at all, he grumbled and turned his back to her, never understanding the humans at all.

"_Alright, I am having enough."_

Out of the blue, Michaela turned towards Sully and placed her hands on the cheeks, all the while, moving his head slightly towards her. At first, Sully thought Michaela would kiss him for she moved dangerously close now but instead, she tightened her grip. With no control of what she was doing, Michaela squeezed his cheeks until they were burning red.

"Mi…Michaela, what are ya doin'? Michaela?" Sully tried to pull her hands away. Finally after a few moments, Sully succeeded in taking her hands in his own after she had no more energy left in her fingers.

"Wow! What was that about? That hurt!" Sully asked in surprised, his cheeks still burning form pain.

Michaela just stared at Sully and couldn't believe what she had done to the man she loved. She had never intended to do anything like that but her hands had moved on their own accord. She had no will over her body at this moment and had no idea why she was forced to hurt Sully that much.

"I…I…don't…I mean.." Michaela stuttered, highly embarrassed.

"…_sorry…*giggle*..my mistake…didn't mean to do that. I guess I typed the wrong letters…*whistle*…"_

Even more frustrated now, Michaela and Sully stared up the sky and almost said in union, "You think that's funny, don't you?"

"_Yep…oh come on guys, we waited long enough now. You know what comes next, don't you?"_

This time, Sully grinned , "yeah, you want us to kiss and admit our feelings for each other as always. It really get's boring ya know? Can't ya do something else once a while?"

"_Ahhh….how did you do that? I didn't want you to say that! You…I mean…*grrr*…but that's what you guys are all about…meeting each other, waiting a darn long time to finally say you love each other, marrying…"_

"Marrying?" Michaela was shocked. She would marry Sully? When? How?

"_Ahh, darn…ahh…well, not right away…you both will…ahh….but yeah, you will get married eventually…so, no more denying your feelings, you hear??"_

Sully had known it all along. Michaela was his heartsong and there would be no use in suppressing his feelings anymore. He knew, she felt the same way and only needed to say those three little words. Taking a deep breath, he took her hand and moved it to his chest, letting her feel the beating of his heart. Smiling, Sully finally found his voice back, "I don't want you to think I am only doing this now, cause of what we just learned 'bout us. You know I have feelings for you but I was afraid to let it happen but I want you to realize, that my heart only beats for you. I.."

"Aww, that was a nice way of saying it…*wiping away the tears*…"

"Ya always interrupt? Why don't you go now? Your job is done!" Sully hissed, afraid of losing his courage to go on.

"_Ahh yes, sorry, won't happen again…*sigh*….go on! I'll be quiet. You don't even know I am here. Nope, will say nothing…"_

"Ya done yet?" Sully cut the voice off, angry of losing the moment. Michaela on the other hand, couldn't help herself anymore and started laughing out loud. This was definitely not the way she wanted to hear the words she longed for Sully to say but she had to admit, it lightened the mood. Her nervousness vanished and she lost all ability to stay seriously. Recognizing Sully's frustration, Michaela didn't even think and just acted upon her feelings. Grabbing Sully by the hand, she pulled him towards the woods. She knew they could not escape from the voice but maybe they would have a little more privacy in the darkness among the trees.

Sully followed Michaela without questions and both were laughing as they ran towards the small homestead. Wolf had been surprised by the action of the humans but didn't hesitate and followed them. He knew the direction and finally hoped, they would be home soon.

"Michaela, what are ya doing?" Sully chuckled, yet his breath coming in short gasps. Suddenly, Michaela stopped and pulled Sully against a tree, her back pressing hard against it.

Michaela and Sully were both panting heavily now, staring in each others eyes, loosing track of time. Sully moved his hands to either sides of Michaela's head, pressing his body firmly on to hers. Michaela could feel his hot breath upon her face and she had a hard time controlling her breathing but nonetheless, she found the courage to say those three little words that swelled up Sully's heart, making him prouder than ever before. "I love you," Michaela whispered and before Sully could reply, her soft lips were closing over Sully's. Michaela had never expected to be so bold but feeling that Sully intensified the kiss, told her she had done everything right. Their bodies warmed up quickly and they easily began to lose control, until….they heard a loud shriek from above.

"_Yaayyyyy!!! Finally! You think I wouldn't follow you guys here? You can't escape from your readers or writers!!! Never! We are always here!"_

Abruptly, Sully and Michaela pulled apart, both embarrassed about being caught by the voice again.

"_Oh sorry…*blushing*…didn't want to interrupt again. Darn, why can't I never shut up? Wolf, come on, let's bring you home, so these two lovebirds have some time alone."_

Wolf didn't need to be asked twice and was already running back, knowing Sully and Michaela would follow soon.

After a while, the silence was disturbed by Michaela's voice, "you think we are alone now?" Her back was still pressed against the tree while Sully was standing with his own back against the tree across form her. "I ain't sure but…," stopping in the middle of the sentence, Sully moved closer to her again, "before the voice comes back, I wanna tell ya something' as well."

"_Go Sully, gooo!!!!!!!….sorry…."_

Sully touched her forehead with his and took a deep breath. "I'd like to say those words before we are married," Sully said frustrated, "so please, leave us alone!"

"_Oh, are we touchy today. I am the one who gave you the opportunity to be together…but nooooo, how do you thank me? Wanting to get rid of me! Okayyy, but since you are not nice to me, no more kissing with Michaela or saying the words ya want to say. Good bye!"_

"Don't pout now! Come one, help me out here!" Sully pleaded.

"_No."_

"Come one, I know you can't resist me."

"_Now you are not playing fair." _

Seeing his big blue eyes staring up at sky, the voice couldn't resist.

"_Okay, okay….let me see."_

Sully was waiting patiently of what was supposed to come next. He hoped for another romantic moment between him and Michaela but he never had expected of what happened next.

Slowly, Sully began to undress………

"_*Grins*……."_

**_THE END!!!_**

_Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
